wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
How to end the world
I discovered it!!! I KNOW HOW TO END THE WORLD!!!! It's easy if you can get your hands on the supplies. Things You'll Need *100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Donuts *100,000,000,000,000,000,000 threads of string. *Money (for travel) Instructions To end the world, tie each of the donuts to medium sized strings. Then, tie the strings to tree branches all over the world so that the donuts are out of reach of anybody. Soon, the fattest people in the world will be jumping with all their effort to reach the donuts, and when they hit the ground again, they will shake the earth. The combined momentum of each fat person will cause a worldwide earthquake, ushering in the apocalypse. And lo, you have ended teh world!!!! :D Nickels Is Money Too Bad Eating Habits that Make You Fat Faster : 1. Chewing too fast Chewing too fast foods are the worst eating habits, because you do not chew food completely so that the digestive system to work extra to digest the food. In addition, too quickly chew and swallow food will cause stomach feels bloated. Your brain takes about 20 minutes to signal that the stomach is filled. Avoid taking unnecessary snacks, choose healthy foods, and drink plenty of water when eating. 2. Eating while on the move These habits should also be avoided if you want to live a healthy life. Avoid eating when you’re driving, shopping, or working. Take special time between your busy to eat. In addition, eating while watching television or while playing a computer is also a bad habit because you will concentrate more on the activity being carried out than eating. 3. Too many sugary foods Eating excessive sugar will only give the body of calories that are not needed. Eating sugary foods can indeed menmberikan but if excessive energy will only cause damage to the body. 4. Packed with emotion Do not let the mood set your diet. Usually when he is frustrated, the urge to eat carbs to be larger. Try to switch your eating habits to other activities such as sports or watching movies. 5. Eating before bed Habits is often done by many people, but its impact is very bad for the body. Such as reducing the quality and quantity of sleep, your digestion does not have enough time to digest the food consumed. Bad Eating Habits that Make You Fat Faster Translator Recent Posts *Causes of Face Looks Older *How to Effectively Reading to Children ‘s Story Books *3 Natural Masks Acne Remover *Visionnaire anti aging, Rejuvenate Skin Deepest Layer UpSkin Deepest Layer Up *False Bottom Pants Sold Out Loud because Pippa Middleton *7 Easy Ways to Get Ideal Body Weight advertisement Popular Search Terms *hair *perfume *tattoos *lipstick *party *Lady Gaga Piercing *hijabers community *hair style *hairstyle *perfumes Recent Search Terms *korean singers hairstyle фото *fat people eating *dramatic makeup party *asian long hair cut *hijabers community *nails *selina jen wedding image *fat woman eating *long haircuts for round faces *japanese style makeup hair 2011